Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah was a witch, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. History Over 2000 years ago, Qetsiyah was in love with a man named Silas, who wanted to create a spell for immortality. Out of her love for him, she agreed to help him. However, when she learned he intended to spend eternity with another woman, not her, she murdered his lover, created a cure for immortality, and imprisoned Silas with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. She had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on the Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused out of spite. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate: Qetsiyah had helped Silas to create a spell for immortality, but upon discovering that Silas had planned to live forever with another woman, she killed Silas's lover and used her powers to imprison Silas. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane mentions the story again, referencing that Qetsiyah had been the best friend of Silas. In After School Special, Shane gives Bonnie Qetsiyah's talisman for use in her magical affairs. In Into the Wild, Shane elaborates on the story behind the creation of the cure: Qetsiyah, as part of her punishment, created the cure and buried it with Silas, hoping that he would take the cure, die, and be on the Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused. Centuries later, her descendants created The Brotherhood of the Five to find him, cure him, and kill him. Later, Shane also reveals that Bonnie and the Bennett line are descended from Qetsiyah. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane reveals that the core of Silas's headstone contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood. According to him, it is more valuable than the in some witch circles. It was never a requirement for the ritual to free Silas, but merely a bribe to enlist te help of Massak, an island local. After Massak is killed by Katherine, the headstone is presumably in her possession. Back at the Gilbert house, where Caroline and Tyler are trying to decode the Hunter's Mark as well as the cryptex in the sword, Klaus reveals that the text is written in Aramaic, which he supposes could be Qetsiyah's native tongue. In Stand By Me, it is revealed that Qetsiyah created the Other Side for the sole purpose of trapping Silas there for all eternity if he took the cure and died. Personality All that can be known about Qetsiyah's personality is through inferences based on Shane's version of the legend. If she was willing to help Silas create a spell for immortality, she must have been a loyal friend as well as a powerful witch. However, her decision to kill Silas' lover and imprison him for all eternity indicates a jealous and vindictive personality as well. Physical Appearance TBA Powers & Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה) is a Hebrew name meaning "cassia," a bark similar to cinnamon. In the bible, this is the name of the second daughter of Job, born after his trial. Trivia *Qetsiyah and Abby Bennett have several similarities: **Both were powerful witches. **Both managed to imprison two extremely powerful supernatural beings. **They are both members of the Bennett Family bloodline. *Qetsiyah is featured in the Hunter's Mark as a hooded figure. *She is the oldest known ancestor to the Bennett line. *Since Expression is needed to raise Silas, Qetsiyah most likely used Expression to seal him. *Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch introduced in the series, though only through stories about her. *Qetsiyah spoke Aramaic, a language whose script is ancestral to both the Hebrew and Arabic alphabets. It is thought to be the primary language Jesus spoke, and was used to write large parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra, as well as much of the Talmud. *She created the Other Side. Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Unseen Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists